


White Blank Page

by Geonn



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Clothed Sex, Cunnilingus, Enemy Lovers, F/F, Fingerfucking, First Time, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-03
Updated: 2012-01-03
Packaged: 2017-10-28 20:50:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/312057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geonn/pseuds/Geonn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Regina continues her evil plot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	White Blank Page

**Author's Note:**

> Continuation of my story "More Flies"

Emma knelt before the queen. Regina leaned against the wall of her foyer, smiling down. Emma smoothed her hands over the thighs of her jeans and looked up. Regina slowly lifted her skirt, past the tops of her stockings to reveal the scarlet satin of her panties. There may have been darkness aplenty in this cursed world, but Regina had to admit the clothes were spectacular. Emma watched as the underwear was revealed, and then she brought her hands up and they disappeared under Regina's skirt.

So far they had played it slow. Regina played the harried single mother who needed help, and Emma had fallen directly into her trap. She stroked Emma's hair as she twisted her lower body, the underwear sliding past her stockings and down to her feet. She stepped out of them, and Emma guided her right leg up so that it rested on her shoulder. Emma stroked the outside of Regina's thigh as she kissed the skin above the lace, opening her mouth to lead with her tongue as she moved higher.

Regina rested the back of her head against the wall and smiled. It was all going so perfectly. Emma was playing right into her hands. And the lie was so simple... so elegant. She curled her fingers in Emma's hair and bent her knee, pulling Emma closer. Emma pressed the flat of her tongue against Regina's sex, and Regina breathed deep. Her smile faded and her eyelids fluttered shut at the first stroke.

"Look at me."

It was a command. They would have to work on that once Emma was entirely under Regina's power. But for the moment, she opened her eyes and looked down as Emma's tongue brushed across again. Emma was smiling, the minx, and Regina couldn't help but return it. A lock of hair fell into Emma's face, and Regina stroked it back and tucked it behind her ear.

They had started going on "dates" together. Emma claimed it was just to get Regina out of the house and away from the responsibilities of motherhood and mayordom. Regina agreed because the more time they spent together, the easier it would be to portray herself as the victim. Henry was the one who needed to be helped, who needed to wake up. Regina painted herself as a flawed, strict mother who maybe went too far when it came to discipline. But with a child as headstrong as Henry, sometimes she needed to play the "evil queen."

After their first kiss, the plan had formed almost without Regina's help. She was surprised at how naturally she put on the mask of a poor, frightened creature who only needed someone to lean on. Someone's hand to hold. She reluctantly dismissed Graham from her bed, knowing that discovery would only drive a wedge between her and Emma.

Regina's face was warm, and her lips were parted so she could try to catch her breath. She was still staring at Emma, who was still staring up at her, and Regina moaned as Emma slipped one wet finger into her. She wondered when Emma had wet it, since her tongue had been busy, but the details didn't matter. All that mattered was forming the word "Two" and saying it loud enough for Emma to hear.

Emma pulled her tongue back and circled Regina's clit, sucking as she stroked with her middle finger. Finally, she pushed it inside along with her forefinger, and Regina bared her teeth. Emma thrust with her hand, sucked with her lips and tongue, and Regina began moving her hips to the rhythm set by Emma.

She felt her orgasm building and growled, pushed Emma away, and pressed a hand to her sex. She was trembling when she finally opened her eyes and looked at Emma, who was rubbing her bottom lip with her thumb and waiting for the next step. Regina took Emma's hand, unfolding the two fingers that had been inside her, and she slipped them into her mouth. She and Emma stared at each other as she tasted herself, and Emma's eyes grew darker with desire at the sweep of Regina's tongue over the tips of her fingers.

Emma rose slowly and stood before Regina, then cupped the back of her head and pulled her forward. They kissed hungrily, Emma's hand dropping between them to rest on the swell of Regina's breasts as Regina's arms went around Emma's waist. She put her hands on Emma's ass, squeezing it through the denim of her jeans, and Emma bent her knee. She pressed her leg against Regina's hip, and Regina pushed her across the entry hall until she collided against the wall with a hollow thud.

They both paused, the kiss broken as they listened for evidence the sound had alerted Henry. Regina could hear her heart pounding, and she was very aware of Emma's breathing. When the house remained silent, Emma broke her paralysis and lightly kissed Regina's chin, the corners of her mouth, and the tip of her nose. Regina shuddered and roughly pulled Emma to her, pressing their lips together and forcing her tongue into Emma's mouth.

Regina hooked her thumb in the waistband of Emma's jeans and traced the curve of her hip to the button. She pulled back, her lips pulled tight against her teeth as she looked into Emma's eyes. She twisted the button open, then tugged on the denim until the zipper was forced open. Emma slumped her shoulders, rolled her hips forward, and Regina brushed her fingers against the soft cotton. She could feel Emma's pubic hair through the thin material, and Emma rolled her eyes back into her head before closing them.

Regina licked Emma's lips, and Emma sucked the tip of Regina's tongue into her mouth. They thrust against each other, and Regina's fingers outlined the shape of Emma's vulva against the crotch of her underwear.

"Oh, God, Regina..."

Regina bowed her head, and Emma pressed her lips into Regina's hair. She breathed deep, and Regina pushed her underwear aside. Two of Regina's fingers slipped inside of her, and Emma grunted. Regina used her thumb to circle Emma's clit, made her tremble, and kissed her to silence her moans. Emma came in seconds, but the orgasm seemed to last minutes. Regina held Emma to her, face hot and breath ragged, and Emma's legs closed to pin Regina's hand in place.

"Wow."

Regina smiled. She kissed Emma's cheek and eased her hand free. Emma gripped Regina's wrist, and Regina stared at it for a moment before she met Emma's eyes. She wanted to demand to be let go. She wanted to yank her hand away. But... she remembered the big picture and pulled her hand back until their palms were lined up. They linked fingers.

"Don't make me leave," Emma said. Demanded?

Regina lifted her chin and waited a moment before she answered. She let the comment hang and then, just once, nodded. She covered their joined hands with her free hand, squeezed, and pulled Emma away from the wall. Emma followed Regina up the stairs, moving quietly so she wouldn't disturb Henry.

#

That night, a tremor ran through Storybrooke. It wasn't quite enough to be called an earthquake, but it was definitely noticeable. Mr. Gold lightly touched two fingers to the mobile to stop its shaking, and he ran his eyes over the items that occupied his shop. Everything seemed imbued with new life, and he tilted his head to the side as something... changed.

#

Under Henry's bed, the pictures in his book slowly faded. The words went from black to gray to off-white, until they were invisible on the page. The ink seemed to seep off the paper until nothing remained. The Evil Queen's face was the first to go. Her flesh became pearl, and her lips faded from brilliant red to pink to nothing. Her eyes remained until the end and, had anyone been looking, they may have thought she was more frightened than evil.

#

Emma pulled the pillow to her chest, adjusting her position before she realized she wasn't alone in the bed. She twisted and looked behind her.

Regina was still asleep, her hair mussed and her face free from makeup. She looked young, innocent, unblemished. Emma reached out to touch her cheek, but something stopped her. She didn't want to wake her. So she dropped her hand back to the sheets and pushed herself up. She leaned against the headboard and stared, trying to determine what had changed.

When Regina first switched from villain to victim, Emma had seen through the ruse. The lies were so obvious she didn't even have to use her "superpower." She went along with it because Regina was a great kisser, for an evil bitch, but then something happened. The lies became less blatant. Soon Emma was searching Regina for signs of deception and continually came up empty.

What she was certain of was that Regina seemed to think she was running some sort of scheme. The sly grins, the sparkle in her eyes... In her mind, she was still just going through the motions.

Emma brushed a dark lock of hair away from Regina's face, and the soft brush woke her. Regina blinked, startled, and pushed herself up until their shoulders were touching. Regina looked at Emma as if unsure what she was doing there. Emma smiled. Regina smiled as well, a bit uncertainly at first but growing in confidence.

"What..." Regina's voice failed her, and she furrowed her brow. She wet her lips and looked down at the bed. "What now?"

"I don't know." Emma's voice was soft. "I don't think we're in the story anymore."

"Story...?" Regina sounded legitimately confused.

Emma shook her head. "Don't worry about it." She cupped Regina's face and pulled her forward. They kissed, and the feeling of change swelled. Emma felt lightheaded, but she was going to keep the kiss going until things felt grounded again.

#

Mr. Gold stepped out of his pawnshop. Mary Margaret left her house in her robe and looked at the sky as if she expected a storm and only found clear blue skies. Henry woke up and flipped through his book, confused as he found only empty page after empty page. He tilted his head to the side and thought about why this could have happened. He could only think of one possible answer, and his face spread into a wide grin.

The old stories were gone. A new story had taken its place.


End file.
